Under my skin
by SangoSarait
Summary: Él nunca estaría en la cama con una alumna. Ella nunca se acostaría con un profesor. Pero la atracción es tan fuerte que son obligados a probar la piel del otro. Dando inicio a una aventura donde descubrirán que el deseo, la pasión y el amor, se pueden quedar bajo la piel.
1. La exterminadora

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei._ _ **Participación del Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015 del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el Amor.**_

 **(Por ahora la historia es Rango-T, pero cuando empiece el Lemon subirá a Rango-M. Todos son bienvenidos a leer bajo su propia decisión.)**

 **Under my skin**

 **La Exterminadora - Chapter 1**

En una fría tarde de Otoño, en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, casi anocheciendo, los transeúntes abundaban en manada en las calles, teniendo los rayos del atardecer como testigos de la velocidad de la ciudad aun a pocas horas de oscurecer. Algunas personas ya se dirigían de regreso a sus hogares, otras pasaban el rato, antes de que cayera la noche, restaurantes y/o cafeterías. Desde fuera, a través de los cristales de una pequeña cafetería, se podía observar a los clientes del establecimiento conversar amenamente tomando bebidas calientes para contrarrestar el clima frío. Una mesa cercana a la ventana de vidrio, dos amigos se encontraban conversando sobre temas triviales, sus trabajos y/o vidas privadas.

—¿Alguna vez tienes un día libre?—se quejo el de ojos ámbar y largo cabello platinado.

—Puedo tenerlo cuando yo quiera, pero sabes que me gusta mantenerme ocupado.—respondió despreocupado el de ojos azules y cabello negro corto, ligeramente largo por atrás, atado a la nuca.

—Tan ocupado para abandonar a tu mejor amigo.—se quejo nuevamente.

—Suenas como una novia desatendida, querido Inuyasha.—se burlo de su amigo, sabiendo que ese comentario solo lo irritaría.

—¡Vuelves a decir eso y te golpeare Miroku!—dijo molesto señalándolo. Volvió a su expresión seria.—Hablo en serio, entiendo que tu trabajo como abogado no es fácil. Pero mis padres no dejan de preguntar por ti, en especial mi madre que esta preocupada.

—Es cierto. Lo lamento, veré cuando puedo ir a visitarlos.—dijo arrepentido, Inuyasha tenia razón, no debía olvidarse de los que, después de todo, son como su familia.—Cambiando de tema. ¿Cuando piensas presentarme a esa chica que te trae loco?—pregunto mirándolo con picardía.

—Cuando te dignes a tomarte una noche libre. Ya te he dicho que ella trabaja de noche.

—Aun no puedo creer que salgas con una chica que trabaja en un bar.

—Lo dice el que no tiene a ninguna chica ahora.—se defendió.

—Touche.

Ambos rieron y siguieron tomando café. Miroku se quedo unos segundos pensativo. Había verdad en las palabras de Inuyasha. ¿Hacia cuanto no salia de noche? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que salio con chicas? La verdad ya no lo recordaba, pero no era porque ya no le interesaran, él era un gran admirador de la belleza femenina y, aunque no lo admitía, era un mujeriego empedernido. Pero de un tiempo para acá prefería ocuparse mas por su trabajo que por su vida sexual o amorosa. Miroku odiaba la soledad, para ser una persona que vive solo, era mejor, para él, mantenerse ocupado para no pasar tanto tiempo en la soledad de su casa.

—Entonces, aceptaras mi oferta de salir una noche para conocer a mi chica, y así te distraigas un rato?—dijo Inuyasha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Miroku lo miro unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Esta bien me convenciste. Viernes en la noche. Lo prometo.—respondió terminando su café, mirando su reloj. Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde.—Ya debo irme.

—Si, tu otro empleo.—dijo el peliplata con desgano.—Viernes. Recuerda que lo prometiste.—dijo alzando un poco la voz, para que su amigo le escuchara, pues ya había a empezado a alejarse en dirección a la salida.

Miroku salio del establecimiento, siendo golpeado por la fría brisa de la noche, la primera de tantas de la temporada otoñal. Subió a su elegante auto aparcado a la entrada de la cafetería, lo encendió y arranco.

La vida de Miroku era perfecta en lo que ha lujo se refería. Llevaba siendo abogado por 6 años, en los cuales se había basado la fortuna que ahora poseía. Tenia una gran casa, ubicada en una urbanización privada, al este de la ciudad. También trabajaba como profesor de universidad, diurna y nocturna. Un par de años atrás decidió que ser solo abogado no le llenaba lo suficiente en su vida, así que quiso enseñar su sabiduría jurídica a jóvenes y adultos. Él no tenia familia, era hijo único y su padre había muerto hace años, a su madre nunca la conoció, el único familiar que le quedaba era un tío que ahora vivía China.

Mientras seguía conduciendo, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Inuyasha. " _Lo dice el que no tiene a ninguna chica ahora"_. Antes solía tener hasta una mujer diferente por noche. Su físico atraía a cualquier mujer que él quisiera, nunca necesito demostrar su fortuna como atrayente, aunque algunas veces lo hiciera. Pero después de probar tantas mujeres en sus, apenas, 30 años ya no le satisfacía ninguna lo suficiente como para seguir deseándola al día siguiente.

 **:-:**

Las calles de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraban casi desérticas, solo quedaban algunos transeúntes que se dirigían, a paso rápido debido al frio de Otoño, rumbo a sus hogares y/o trabajos nocturnos. Algunos locales en el centro permanecían con las puertas abiertas hasta altas horas de la noche como: Bares, casinos, licorerías, etc. La mayoría de las personas que aun se encontraban por esos sectores, tenían el fin de gastar algo de dinero en licor, casas de apuesta o mujeres. Al parecer era cierto lo que decían que algunas ciudades nunca duermen.

Mas lejos del centro y de ese ajetreo nocturno, se encontraba una pequeña escuela que, a pesar de lo avanzado de la noche, mantenía sus puertas abiertas, las luces encendidas y se escuchaban voces provenientes de los pocos salones que se encontraban ocupados en la institución. En la entrada, sobre saliente del techo, estaba un gran letrero que decía: "Escuela publica 31", escrito en letras negras y el fondo blanco. El hecho de que aun se estuviera laborando en la noche era que luego de pasadas las seis de tarde se convertía en una "Escuela nocturna para adultos". La institución en el día era una escuela primaria común y corriente, pero al caer la noche era una escuela universitaria para adultos que no podían estudiar una carrera en el día por distintos factores, pero la mayoría de las veces era por cuestiones de trabajo, era preferible estudiar de noche y trabajar en el día.

En el salón seis del ala este de la institución, el ultimo al final del pasillo, el profesor encargado de la sección, un grupo de no mas de quince personas, estaba impartiendo su clase con total normalidad.

—Bien, recuerden que lo que hablamos hoy, estará en el examen oral para la próxima clase de sociología jurídica, así que estudien.—dijo mientras organizaba unos papeles.—Ya pueden retirarse.

—Profesor Miroku.—lo llamo una de sus alumnas de unos 28 años aprox.—Algunas cosas no me quedaron claras sobre el tema de hoy. ¿Puede ayudarme?—pregunto de forma coqueta.

Miroku dejo de lado lo que hacia y presto atención a lo que su joven estudiante le comentaba. Era mas que obvio lo que la muchacha le pedía, Miroku no era tonto. Pero enredarse con un estudiante no era lo suyo. Admitía, para sus adentros, que la chica que tenia enfrente era muy linda, tenia buen cuerpo, nunca lo paso por alto, pero no llegaría hasta ese punto. Nunca salia con mujeres que fueran compañeras de trabajo, ni con ninguna de sus estudiantes.

—Si tienes alguna duda, sabes que puedes llamarme o enviarme un e-mail, Marie.—dijo con paciencia, pues la muchacha no se cansaba de insinuarsele. Él siempre trataba de declinar su "propuesta" con mucho tacto, pero eso no le funcionaba con ella.

—La verdad yo esperaba una clase privada. Aprendo mejor cuando usted me dice que hacer.—dijo sensualmente, mientras con sus manos jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rubio.

— _Tan directa como siempre._ —pensó Miroku antes de responder.—Lo lamento, Marie, pero no puedo. Mi trabajo me mantiene muy ocupado.

—Que lastima.—suspiro desanimada.—Pero cuando no este tan ocupado, llámeme. Una clase extra nunca es mala.—se despidió, contoneando sus caderas.

Una vez que estuvo solo, suspiro pesadamente. ¿Porque siempre las mujeres que no podía tener, se le insinuaban mas? Era una especie de castigo, desde su punto de vista. Aveces deseaba dejar su ética de lado, y tirarse a una compañera de trabajo o estudiante, pero no. El placer y el trabajo no se mezclan, siempre acaba mal, o eso había oído.

Termino de recoger sus cosas, y emprendió la marcha a su hogar. Ya eran mas de las 9 pm, tal vez 9:30. Llegaría quitándose la ropa, tomando una ducha rápida y se tiraría a la cama para caer en el sueño profundo.

 **:-:**

— _Espero que no lo hayas olvidado, Miroku._

—No, no lo olvide, Inuyasha.—dijo con fastidio, mientras habla por teléfono con su amigo.

— _Mas te vale, paso por ti a las 10 pm._ —dijo dando por finalizada la llamada.

Guardo su celular, y continuo su trabajo. Ya era viernes y, como se lo había prometido a Inuyasha, hoy irían al "famoso" bar donde trabajaba la novia del Taisho. Sus ánimos estaban por el suelo, no le apetecía salir esta noche, pero además de haberlo prometido, no quería admitirlo pero Inuyasha tenia razón, necesitaba distraerse un rato y, quien sabe, tal vez consiguiera a alguna chica que le interesara para pasar el rato, como hacia algún tiempo no hacia.

 **:-:**

Pasaron las horas, y ya ambos amigos se encontraban frente al lujoso bar llamado "Sengoku". Llegaron a la puerta principal. Inuyasha saludo al portero, un tipo fornido y con aspecto de delincuente, tal vez para alejar busca pleitos dentro del lugar. Hablaron unos segundos, y el sujeto nos dejo pasar, evitándoles la fila bastante larga que empezaba a formarse. Una vez a dentro, Miroku quedo impresionado, pues por fuera se veía lujoso pero modesto, y hasta pequeño, pero dentro era todo lo contrario. Además de estar atestado de hombres, también pudo ver algunas mujeres. El lugar era espacioso, iluminado con luces de colores, que le daban un aspecto nítido y privado al ambiente. Pero lo que mas lo impresiono fue el hecho de que habían hermosas mujeres, vestidas de forma provocativa, bailando en barras, con tubos de metal en el centro. ¿Este seria un club de stripears? ¿Su amigo salia con una stripear?

Inuyasha volteo a verlo, sabia lo que pensaba por su expresión.

—Se lo que piensas, y no, no es bar de stripears.—dijo comenzando a caminar, arrastrando a su amigo.

—¿Y como explicas a las lindas mujeres con poca ropa?—pregunto sin saber a donde mirar.

—Son bailarinas exóticas, ¿Recuerdas?—explico, su amigo asintió quedamente, estaba distraído por tanta belleza.—Vamos a la barra, antes de que te resbales con tu propia baba.—bromeo, empezando a empujarlo para que se moviera.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Donde esta la chica por la que tú babeas?—pregunto Miroku cuando llegaron a la barra de bebidas.

—Pues no lo se... No la veo...—respondió mirando a los lados, a ver si veía a la chica.

—¡Inuyasha!—llamaron a sus espaldas. Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo, en dirección donde se oyó el llamado.

Una linda joven de esbelta figura, tez blanca, de cabello **negro** con rizos en las puntas que terminaban en su bien definida cintura, su atuendo dejaba a la vista su buen proporcionado busto y sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

—Mi pequeña.—dijo feliz el Taisho abrazando a la muchacha. La soltó un poco, aprovechando para compartir un tierno beso de unos segundos.—Los presento: Miroku, mi novia. Novia, mi mejor amigo.—dijo bromeando señalándolos entre si. Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia del peliplata.

—Kagome Higurashi. Un placer.—dijo educada, tendiendo su mano derecha.

—Miroku Houshi.—estrechando la mano de la muchacha.—El placer es mio por conocer al fin a la señorita que tiene enamorado a mi mejor amigo.—dijo logrando sonrojar a la joven y también a Inuyasha.—Es usted muy hermosa, mi hermano es afortunado.—finalizo dándole un sutil beso en su mano.

—Vaya, pues gracias.—dijo Kagome, sonriendo dulcemente por el alago.—¿Ya los atendieron?—pregunto, ambos negaron. Se giro, y se fue al otro lado de la barra, frente a ellos, se aclaro la garganta.—Buenas noches caballeros, espero disfruten de su estadía en el bar. Soy la sacerdotisa y seré su bartender esta noche.—termino con una sonrisa.

Miroku la miraba confundido y divertido.

—Tu eres bartender?—pregunto, la joven de ojos chocolate, respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.—Creí que... eras...—dijo haciendo referencias de las demás mujeres.

—¿Bailarina? Aveces, solo para el espectáculo principal. Pero lo mio, es esto.—dijo refiriéndose a la barra de bebidas.

—¿Y porque el apodo?

—Aquí todas usamos sobrenombres, nunca damos nuestros nombres reales mientras trabajamos, para evitar conflictos y cosas así.—respondió restándole importancia.—Bien, que les sirvo?

—Cerveza, por favor.—dijeron ambos al unisono. Kagome sonrió, los dos se parecían en algunos aspectos, al parecer.

—Bueno chicos. Yo debo seguir trabajando.—dijo entregándoles su pedido.—El espectáculo esta por empezar, disfrútenlo.—antes de retirarse, le dio un sutil beso a Inuyasha sobre la barra, y se fue al otro extremo.

—Acerquémonos un poco al escenario. Algo me dice que querrás ver de cerca.—dijo con una extraña sonrisa. Algo muy raro en Inuyasha. Miroku no sabia si preocuparse o confundirse.

El escenario era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente amplio para un grupo de no mas de 10 personas. Al fondo se podían ver, aun con la leve iluminación, que estaban instalados algunos tubos de baile, uno en el centro y otros dos, uno al costado del que estaba en el medio, y se unían a los que estaban en la barras fuera del escenario. Las mesas estaban organizadas al rededor, bastante separadas entre si para no estorbase. Ellos se sentaron un par de mesas de distancia del escenario. Inuyasha ya sabia lo que pasaría, pero Miroku estaba expectante. Admitía que en el corto tiempo que llevaban en el bar, se la estaba pasando muy bien. Mujeres hermosas a donde quiera que mirara, algunas ya le habían coqueteado desde lejos. Si. Que bueno que había decidido venir.

Las luces comenzaron ha atenuarse mas, quedando iluminado el escenario, luego se escucho una voz a través del micrófono, con música electrónica de fondo.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a la habitación del placer visual, donde abunda el colirio para los ojos. Esperamos disfruten de su estancia en nuestro establecimiento. Recuerden tomar con conciencia y que el "Bar Sengoku" sea su primera prioridad los viernes por la noche.—dijo el DJ de fondo.—Ahora, sin mas preámbulos les presento: a la devoradora de corazones, la guerrera de pasiones, la fiera del escenario...—se escucho la bulla de los hombres.—La Exterminadora.—finalizo con un grito, mientras el publico rompía en aplausos. Al fondo solo habían siluetas de mujeres.

La música comenzó y las siluetas empezaron a moverse, de repente un foco ilumino a la del medio, quien comenzó a cantar la canción y bailar al ritmo de esta.

You're not the type of man who shake my hand like nice to meet ya (cha)  
You pull me in and then begin to let your body say  
All is possible, now I know ooooh  
The lights are dimmed and takes my limits off a million meters  
You Breaking my chains again but nothing remains the same  
Now I'm hypnotized, realized ooooh

Luego aparecieron las demás bailarinas que la acompañaban a la líder, quien aun mantenía su rostro cubierto con la capucha de la chaqueta que traía, moviéndose y contoneándose al ritmo de la erótica música. _Tiene bonitas piernas_. Pensó Miroku, que no le quitaba los ojos a la líder.

When we touch I can feel we've got a chemistry  
Can't get enough watch out when you stand so close to me  
I've got you under my skin  
When we touch I can feel we've got a chemistry  
Can't get enough watch out when you stand so close to me  
I've got you under my skin

La bailarina líder por fin descubrió su rostro. Miroku quedo prendado de esos ojos color **café** que parecían refulgir por la luces de **colores** **,** y el cabello lacio castaño que se movía al compás del ritmo que **ella** dictaba, mientras comenzaba a pasearse por las mesas cercanas al escenario.

It turns me on when all your pupil you're my teacher teacher  
Get in position that's my mission on the floor tonight  
I've been exercised, sensitized ooooh  
The way that you perform the close at torn right off the rig dab  
Checking' the room again, un taming the beast within  
And if they ask me why can't deny ooooh

La exterminadora, como la había llamado anteriormente el Dj, cantaba y bailaba muy cerca de los hombres, despertando la calentura de sus cuerpos.

Miroku, buen conocedor del ingles, dedujo que el titulo de la canción era "Under my skin" lo que significa "bajo mi piel". Tradujo gran parte de la canción, y definitivamente él se encendería siendo maestro de una alumna como esa castaña.

When we touch I can feel we've got a chemistry  
Can't get enough watch out when you stand so close to me  
I've got you under my skin  
You send me off I can't wait to feel your hands on me  
And when we rock feels just like the devil's riding' me  
I've got you under my skin

La castaña regreso al escenario, se deshizo de la chaqueta dejando ver sus muy bien proporcionados pechos sujetados por un brasier negro; y junto a su séquito, se tiraron al piso. Comenzaron a hacer sensuales movimientos siguiendo el ritmo que disminuyo con la canción.

Come over here, Boy  
I want your one, one, one  
I made a clear, boy  
I want to have some fun  
I want you  
I wane you  
I've got this feeling  
And it just won't stop  
It's getting so hot  
Come help me take this off  
I want youI wane you  
Under my skin

Su temperatura corporal se hacia mas densa, con cada movimiento que realizaba la exterminadora, ni siquiera se fijaba en las demás bailarinas, simplemente esa castaña lo había hechizado de tal manera que Miroku no podía ni quería dejar de mirarla. Y eso que ni siquiera la había tenido cerca.

La exterminadora, seguida de las demás bailarinas, subieron a las barras del escenario, y comenzaron a bailar en los tubos. Parecían contorsionistas. Cada movimiento implicaba erotismo y sensualidad. Daban vueltas, subían, bajaban; tenían al publico eufórico.

When we touch I can feel we've got a chemistry  
Can't get enough watch out when you stand so close to me  
I've got you under my skin  
You send me off I can't wait to feel your hands on me  
And when we rock it feels just like the devil's right in me  
I've got you under my skin  
When we touch I can feel we've got a chemistry  
Can't get enough watch out when you stand so close to me  
I've got you under my skin

Finalizo la canción. El publico rompió en aplausos y gritos, animando a las chicas. Pero a la que mas gritos le daban era a la exterminadora, la hermosa castaña. Las chicas se despidieron con la mano, sonriendo y arrojando besos al aire, hasta desaparecer detrás del escenario.

Miroku aplaudió quedamente, pues aun no salia de su ensimismamiento, tenia mucho calor, y sin haberlo notado, sentía mucha presión en cierta parte baja de su cuerpo. No había notado lo excitadísimo que estaba. Se tomo lo que le quedaba de la cerveza de un solo golpe, rogando que con eso su temperatura disminuyera, y su erección también. Mejor se quedaba sentado un rato para evitar ser visto y, esperaba, se pudiera calmar.

Olvido cuando fue la ultima vez que se puso así por una mujer, que ni siquiera había tocado. Pero por dios, desde que comenzó el baile, esa castaña lo atrapo por completo, logrando poner su atención solo en ella. Despertando su deseo que hacia tiempo no le pasaba. Deseo irrefrenable de tenerla y hacerla suya.

Mientras la veía bailar, se la imaginaba haciendo esos movimientos en su cama, mientras hacían el amor salvajemente. Alejó ese **pensamiento** sacudiendo su cabeza, si no se calmaba, se pondría mas duro de lo que ya estaba.

Pero la deseaba con **locura** , y por su experiencia, la deseaba como nunca deseo a otra mujer.

 **:-:**

 _ **Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero les guste, dejen sus reviews para saberlo, ¡Son gratis! jejeje.**_

 _ **La canción es "Under my skin de Sarah Connor" me encanta, me inspire de esa canción, y de algunas historias :3 Espero sea de su agrado, de verdad me inspire de repente jejeje.**_

 _ **Bueno ya estoy trabajando en el segundo, lo subiré en cuanto pueda :) nos leemos pronto ;)**_


	2. El reto de Tequila

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei._

 **(Por ahora la historia es Rango-T, pero cuando empiece el Lemon subirá a Rango-M. Todos son bienvenidos a leer bajo su propia decisión.)**

 **Under my skin**

 **El Reto de Tequila - Chapter 2**

—¡Muy bien chicas! Estuvimos excelentes.—dijo la Exterminadora cuando entraron al camerino.—Ahora hay que cambiarnos y salir.

Todas buscaron sus siguientes vestuarios para salir y pasar tiempo con los clientes.

—Oye, Sango. ¿Tienes brillo labial?

—Si, claro.—respondió la exterminadora, entregándole lo pedido a la muchacha.

—¿Oh chicas, se dieron cuenta de los hombres que hay esta noche?—pregunto una de las bailarinas al resto de sus compañeras.

—Hay mas de 30 hoy, porque hace unas noches habían puros mayores de 50.—dijo otra haciendo una mueca. Las demás chicas rieron.

—Bueno no se ustedes pero a mi me gustan mayores de 40.

—Lo que no entiendo, porque las mujeres de mas de 30 como tú, normalmente buscan menores de su edad.—dijo una de ellas mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

—Eso es porque yo busco hombres mas maduros.—respondió la mayor.

—¿Maduros? Al pasar de los 37 años ya están podridos querida.—comento otra, haciendo que las demás rieran.

—¿Oye Sango, notaste que el novio de Kagome, trajo un amigo?

—¿En serio? No me di cuenta.—dijo sin prestar mucha atención, mientras se arreglaba su castaño cabello frente al espejo.

—Yo si lo note, es muy guapo.

—Si es cierto.—apoyo otra de ellas.—Pero el que esta de un bueno es el novio de Kagome. ¿Como era que se llamaba?

—Inuyasha.—respondió Sango, terminando de retocar su maquillaje.

—Si él.—dijo soñadora y luego cambio a tristeza.—Lastima que Kagome ya lo atrapo.

—Bueno chicas ya basta de chismes y hombres.—dijo Sango llamando la atención de sus compañeras.—Tenemos que trabajar, así que salgan ya.

—¡Si señora!—dijeron al unisono su séquito de bailarinas. Sango solo rio por el acto, y las condujo fuera del camerino.

De inmediato al momento de aparecer en el bar, los primeros hombres que veían se le acercaban para felicitarlas por el baile y/o halagarlas por su hermosura. Habían salido todas juntas, pero a medida que se adentraban al local se iban separando para saludar y pasar un rato con los clientes.

Sango saludaba y hablaba con varios clientes ya conocidos en el bar. Algunos ya eran amigos suyos por la frecuencia en la que iban. Otros eran sus admiradores, que donde la vieran nunca perdían la oportunidad de elogiarla o comérsela con la mirada. Ella solo conversaba con ellos unos minutos, pues todas las mujeres que trabajaban allí, no podían relacionarse de manera intima con un cliente en el establecimiento. Lo que hicieran fuera del local era problema de cada quien, pero dentro de este estaba prohibido tener ese tipo de relaciones con clientes y/o compañeros de trabajo.

Lo cual era un alivio para ella, pues era partidaria de que el trabajo y placer nunca deben mezclarse, y el estudio también. Acostarse con un compañero de su trabajo, o con un profesor, no estaba permitido en su razonamiento.

—¡Mana!—le llamaron a su espalda. Sabia de quien se trataba, pues la única que usaba ese diminutivo de la palabra hermana, era su mejor amiga.

—Mana.—dijo Sango abrazando a la muy alegre azabache.

—Estuviste asombrosa como siempre.—dijo Kagome muy emocionada.

—Gracias, lo se.—respondió con fingida presunción, haciendo reír a su amiga.—Hoy estas mas feliz que todas las noches. Pero estoy segura de que esa felicidad tiene nombre y es...

—Inuyasha.—interrumpió con ojos brillantes, soñadora. Sango solo rio por la actitud de la pelinegra.—¿Tanto se me nota?—pregunto saliendo de su ensoñación, sonrojándose un poco.

—¡Claro que se nota! Y no te hagas la inocente, porque no eres.—se burlo, comenzando a caminar con su amiga del brazo.—Ademas todos aquí sabemos de su relación y que te babeas por él.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—dijo sonrojándose mas furiosamente.

—Bueno, esta bien.—dio por terminada su burla.—Y a todo esto, ¿Que haces fuera de tu barra?

—Jaken esta cubriéndome. Tome un descanso.—respondió restándole importancia.—Pero de eso no quería hablarte.

—Entonces habla. ¿Que sucede?

—Inuyasha y yo, estamos cumpliendo un mes de relación.—dijo emocionada.—Hace rato me dijo que después de terminar mi turno me fuera con él a su apartamento.

—Oh por Dios. Inuyasha quiere pasar la noche contigo.—expreso emocionada por su amiga.

—Lo se y es grandioso.

—No puedo creer que esperaran tanto.

—Lo conozco desde hace dos meses, y ya tenemos un mes de novios, no iba a acostarme con él tan rápido. Yo quiero una relación seria. No soy como tú.

—Ese es tu problema. Deberías divertirte como yo, y no estar amarrada a una "relación seria".

—Todos los chicos con lo que has estado son solo de una noche de cama.

—Lo dices como si me hubiera acostado con todos los hombres del mundo.—se quejo Sango.—Con los que he salido solo han sido de cama, porque ninguno me da ese aire relación seria que tú quieres para mi Kag. Mientras que no he visto ninguno que me atraiga a una relación estable, seguiré divirtiéndome con los que me gustan.—dijo mientras saludaba coqueta a un par de hombres a unas mesas de ellas. Kagome solo suspiro y sonriendo saludo igualmente, pero no como su amiga.

Sango aveces podía ser muy obstinada. Kagome respetaba las decisiones de su mejor amiga, pero aveces no lo le agradaban los chicos con los que Sango salia. No eran personas malas o algo por el estilo, pero ella quería algo mejor para su amiga. Alguien con quien ella pudiera divertirse a su manera, pero que la respetara como mujer. Alguien que disfrutara estar con ella dentro y fuera de la cama. Alguien capaz de hacerla olvidar sus decepciones del pasado. En eso, recordó a alguien en quien creyó ver reflejadas esas cualidades, a pesar de que lo acaba de conocer.

—Pues ya que lo dices en esos términos.—continuo con la conversación, esta vez mas animada.—Conocí a alguien con el que, si te interesa, puedes divertirte como tu dices y tal vez, no se, pueda llegar a algo, mas adelante claro.—dijo con interés, tirando del brazo de su amiga.

—Oh no, Kagome. No querrás ser cupido de nuevo, ¿Verdad?—exclamo asustada, pues su amiga le gustaba mucho ser el dios del amor, o en este caso diosa. No es que tuviera mal gusto en chicos, porque no lo tenia, pero normalmente sus sugerencias en hombres terminaban mal, muy mal.

—Oh vamos, San. Solo es un amigo, y si te interesa es tu problema.—explico jalándola con mas fuerza, pues su amiga oponía cierta resistencia al caminar, mientras se acercaban a la barra que atendía.—Ademas es apuesto.

—No me importa.—dijo resistiéndose.—Odio cuando quieres ser cupido. Tus planes nunca salen...—se interrumpió, cuando llegaron a la barra, frente a ellas estaba Inuyasha y un hombre apuesto, muy apuesto, con el que habla, sin percatarse de la presencia de ambas.—bien...—termino aun perdida en el perfil del que parecía ser amigo de Inuyasha. Era de cabello negro, ligeramente largo atado a la nuca, tez clara pero un poco mas oscura que la de ella. Ojos que, por lo poco que podía ver, eran de un azul zafiro, tal vez intenso. Alto, talvez 1,72. Si era así tenia la estura que ella siempre buscaba. Tenia espalda amplia, músculos firmes en los brazos y piernas, a pesar de estar vestido con un traje, se podía apreciar su cuidado físico.

—Ahora la idea no es tan mala, ¿Cierto?—dijo Kagome con picardía, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Se acerco hasta su novio.—Amor, mira a quien me traje...

—¡Cuñis!—dijo efusiva la castaña, dándole un abrazo rápido a su "cuñado". Kagome era como una hermana para ella, así que por consiguiente Inuyasha era su cuñis, como ella le decía.

—Cuñada.—saludo igualmente con el apodo.—¿Como has estado? No te has metido en problemas, o si?

—Por ahora no. Pero cuando suceda te llamare para que me ayudes.—respondió riendo, sintiendo la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella.

—Cuando quieras cuñis.—le dijo alborotando sus castaños cabellos con una mano, a lo que ella lo reprendió con el ceño fruncido y quitando su mano de su cabeza, arreglando su cabello. Inuyasha sabia que ella se molestaba cuando la trataban como una niña, por eso lo hacia a propósito.—Los presento: San, mi mejor amigo. Miroku, mi cuñada.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Miroku fue el primero en extender su mano.

—Miroku, es un placer.

—Sango, mucho gusto.—tomando la mano del pelinegro, al hacerlo sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Además de sentirse atrapada por esas orbes zafiros.

—Al contrario señorita, el gusto es mio.—dijo galante, llevando la mano de la castaña hasta sus labios para besarla sutilmente por unos segundos, que no querían terminar.—Debo felicitarla por el baile, lucia esplendida.

—Gracias.—soltando su agarre suavemente, sonrojándose por el alago y el gesto.

Sango ya había conocido hombres como él, mujeriegos. Por encima se le notaba. Pero a ella no le importaba, después de todo no era el primero ni el ultimo mujeriego que conocería. Aunque ella no tenia ningún problema en conocerlo mejor, con un físico como ese, ninguna mujer se le negaría, y ella no seria la primera.

Miroku estaba impresionado por su belleza, era mucho mas hermosa de cerca. Cuando la vio llegar, trago grueso, no esperaba que apareciera junto a la novia de su amigo, los cuales parecían conocerla muy bien. La observo en silencio de pies a cabeza, su cabello castaño estaba sujetado en una cola alta, llevaba espeso maquillaje pero le lucia bien, sus ojos chocolate resaltaban con este y sus labios de un carmesí muy tentador. Vestía una ajustada camisa blanca 3/4 que definía su cintura y dejaba a la vista su gran busto sujetado por un brasier negro. Traía unos mini-shorts de color negro, ajustado a su voluptuoso trasero. Mas abajo de sus esbeltas piernas, tenia unas botas de tacón negras que le llegaban a los tobillos.

En definitiva, su atuendo la hacia verse mas deseable a sus ojos. Aunque si no tuviera nada puesto seria su perdición.

—¿Y ustedes son hermanas?—pregunto Miroku, pero no perderse de nuevo en esa mirada castaña.

—¿Porque? ¿Nos parecemos?—respondió con otra pregunta, Kagome. Colocándose mas cerca de Sango para que Miroku comprobara su parecido.

—No, no somos hermanas.—dijo sonriendo.—Pero es como si lo fuéramos, somos mejores amigas desde hace años.

—No son mas unidas porque no son gemelas.—se burlo Inuyasha.

—¿Y como es que ustedes tres se conocen?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—Esa... es una graciosa historia... que contaran Inuyasha y Kagome.—dijo Sango poniéndose al lado de Miroku, de frente a los mencionados. A lo que ambos rieron.

—Pues... no es la gran cosa.—dijo Inuyasha restándole importancia y guardándose la vergüenza por contarla.

—Fue... aquí en el bar.—comenzó Kagome.—Hace dos meses, hubo una fuerte redada aquí, yo ese dia no trabaje. En fin la pelea se había salido de control para la seguridad del bar, y llego la policía. Se llevaron varios detenidos, y entre ellos a la señorita aquí presente.—señalando a Sango, quien no aguantaba las ganas de reírse fuerte.—Tuve que ir hasta la central de la policía a las 3 de la mañana, prácticamente en ropa de dormir, a pagar la fianza de mi hermana.—Sango no lo soporto y soltó una carcajada que duro unos segundos.—Bueno ahí me atendió el detective que había arrestado a Sango, y fue Inuyasha.

—Recuerdo que detuve a Sango y a la mujer con la que peleaba.—comento el peliplata haciendo memoria.

—En mi defensa, ella vino a buscarme problemas, y yo me defendí.—se excuso la castaña.

—Y yo tuve que convencer a la mujer de que no te demandara, y a mi jefe de que no te dejara presa 7 días por importunar la paz publica.

—Vez, por eso te adoro.—dijo riendo.

—En fin, después de eso empese a frecuentar este lugar, para vigilar a la niña problema.

—Si claro, vigilabas mas a mi amiga.

—Bueno y así nos conocimos.—termino Kagome recostando su cabeza en el hombro Inuyasha.

—Si, gracias a mi.—se burlo Sango.

—Interesante historia.—solo comento Miroku, a quien también le parecía graciosa la anécdota. No había notado que tenia mas cerca a Sango. Aprovechando el hecho de que su amigo y su novia conversaban, puso su mano derecha en la cintura de la castaña, sintiéndola tensarse pero no se aparto del contacto. Le acaricio con cuidado, descendiendo lentamente por su cadera, llegando a su trasero. Apretó ligeramente una de sus nalgas, noto que ella trago grueso y se tenso de nuevo.

—Necesito algo de la otra barra.—dijo de repente Kagome.—Inuyasha ven conmigo.—se retiro junto al mencionado.

Sango retiro la traviesa mano, se movió y recostó de espaldas a la barra, para mirar a Miroku, que estaba sentado.

—¿Con que derecho tú me tocas, pervertido?—dijo calmadamente.

—Con el mismo derecho que tu me llamas pervertido.—contra-ataco Miroku, con una sonrisa picara.

—Se que no eres una mala persona.—dijo con la misma calma, acariciando sutilmente una mejilla del pelinegro.—No te equivoques conmigo.

—¿Y que tengo que hacer para que eso no ocurra?—se acerco mas a su rostro.

Miroku vio como ella desviaba su vista de sus ojos a sus labios, deseado lo mismo que él. Sango se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Empieza por invitarme un trago.

A Miroku le agrado su determinación y como le sostuvo la mirada. Le sorprendió el hecho de que no lo golpeara o algo peor, por la repentina caricia. Pero al tener ese cuerpo de diosa tan cerca, fue difícil resistirse. Su mirada decía que era una chica ruda. Pero muy en el fondo, a través de esos ojos chocolates, se podía ver que a la vez era una chica sensible, que se ocultaba bajo esa actitud de rudeza. No sabia porque, pero deseaba poder conocer todo de ella.

Sango estaba sorprendida por la actitud del hombre frente a ella. No era el primero que se propasaba de esa manera con ella, pero estaba mas sorprendida consigo misma por el hecho de que al tocarle el trasero, no lo mandara a volar de un golpe, literalmente. El solo tacto del ojiazul la puso nerviosa y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, lo cual nunca le había ocurrido.

—¡Oye chica!—llamaron la atención de la morena. Ambos cortaron sus miradas, dirigiéndolas a quien hablo. Era Kagome.—Hay trabajo que hacer.

—Si, esta bien.—respondió Sango con resignación.

—¿Y ustedes de que hacían?—pregunto Inuyasha, quien había llegado junto con Kagome.

Miroku y Sango se miraron fugazmente.

—Nada.—respondieron al unisono. Volvieron a dirigirse la mirada. Mientras Inuyasha y Kagome los veían con extrañeza y gracia.

—Solo charlábamos.—dijo Sango aclarándose la garganta.

—Nos estábamos conociendo mejor.—dijo Miroku con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bien.—Kagome estaba complacida de que su plan de dejarlos solos resultara, al menos para que conversaran.—Pues, lo lamento por ti, Miroku. Pero la exterminadora debe trabajar. Después tendrán tiempo de _charlar_.—dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Para Kagome, que había visto todo desde lejos, era obvio que se estaban coqueteando, por no decir que se querían comer con la mirada.

Miroku solo sonrió, al entender la insinuación de la azabache, que no tenia ni un pelo de tonta.

—Mira lo que te traje.—le entrego a la morena una botella.—Ya casi se acaba en mi barra.

—Mi tequila.—dijo alegre.—Ordenare mas para mañana.—la castaña se sentó sobre la barra.

—Si, porque es tu responsabilidad.—Kagome la siguió sentándose igualmente.—Bueno, empecemos.—dijo despidiéndose de su novio.

Ambas chicas se giraron sobre la barra, para aterrizar del otro lado. Miroku no perdió la oportunidad de admirar las torneadas piernas de la morena, antes de que se perdieran detrás de la barra. Siguió con la mirada todo el trayecto que realizaba la bella castaña. No entendía que le pasaba, pero al verla sentía una extraña mezcla de deseo y ternura, rara combinación viniendo de él, pero como sonaba así de inexplicable era.

Sango se sentía nerviosa por la atenta mirada del pelinegro. Respiraba profundo tratando de calmar las ganas que tenia de besarlo hace rato. Apenas acababa de conocerlo y ya se sentía como una niñita tonta que habla por primera vez con un chico lindo. Ella no era ninguna niñita virgen con las hormonas fuera de control. Tenia que controlarse y concentrarse en su trabajo.

—Revisa la lista y firmala.—dijo Kagome, entregándole una tablilla con una hoja.

Sango reviso la lista y la firmo. Tenia sus 10 clientes y el tequila. Todo listo para su reto. Tomo un woquitoqui, que la comunicaba con el Dj.

—Hola, guerrero.

—¿Que hay, preciosa?—saludo a través del radio. Sango solo sonrió.

—Ya estoy lista. ¿Quieres anunciarlo?

—Seguro, linda. ¿Te doy el paso?

—Por favor y gracias.—corto la comunicación.

Miroku miraba atento a ambas chicas esta vez. ¿Que iban a hacer que estaban preparándose?

—¿Que se supone que harán?—le pregunto a Inuyasha que estaba a su lado.

—Ya lo veras.

Al momento se escucho la voz del Dj por los alto-parlantes.

—¡Damas y caballeros del publico, espero que estén pasando una noche agradable, porque me acaban de anunciar que en la barra numero 1 esta por comenzar... El reto del Tequila!—anuncio a viva voz, atrayendo el aplausodel publico. Miroku se confundió mas, ¿De que reto hablaba?—Las personas que se inscribieron, favor dirigirse a la barra numero 1. para cumplir el reto, si se atreven.—finalizo con misterio.

Miroku no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba. Al parecer la barra numero 1 era donde él se encontraba, ya que varios hombres comenzaban a acercarse. Había desviado su atención al Dj, y cuando volvió su vista la barra, buscando a Sango, esta había desaparecido.

Observo a Kagome, que se encontraba a unos asientos de distancia y hablaba con algunos hombres que se acercaron. Los nombraba de la lista que tenia Sango hace rato. Verifico que los nombrados estuvieran presentes.

—Bueno todo esta en orden.—dijo con una sonrisa, guardando la tablilla de la lista.—¿Que les parece si empezamos?—pregunto animada, recibiendo gritos y bulla de los sujetos frente a ella.—No. Eso sonó muy aburrido, y saben que a _ella_ no le gusta lo aburrido.—dijo jugando con el publico masculino.—Ahora quiero una buena ovación para recibir a nuestra artistay anfitriona del reto.

Los hombres dieron su mejor esfuerzo por ovacionar, como les pidió la azabache. Mas gente empezó a aglomerarse a su alrededor, curiosos y expectantes a lo que ocurriría, al igual que Miroku.

—¡Muy bien, sin mas preámbulo, con ustedes la rompe corazones... La exterminadora!—se escucho el paso de una batería, dando la entrada de la morena que hacia pasarela sobre la barra. Los hombre alrededor rompieron en gritos por la muchacha.

Miroku no entendía mucho lo que sucedía, pero no perdió la oportunidad de mirarla desde otro angulo.

La morena se movía por la barra de extremo a extremo, caminando o bailando al ritmo de la batería que ahora era acompañada por una guitarra eléctrica. Cuando llego a la mitad de la barra, se detuvo, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, hasta quitársela quedando solo con el brasier negro, como estaba cuando bailo en el principio. Se sentó en la barra, cruzando las piernas y jugando con su cabello.

—Para los que no conocen el reto, consiste en beber un vaso de tequila de este tamaño.—explicaba Kagome mientras Sango mostraba el vaso de 7 centímetros.—Pueden usar Sal antes de beber el trago.—la morena mostro el salero.—Como saben el tequila se bebe con limón, y aquí es donde entra nuestra retadora. Luego de beber el trago pueden tomar la rebanada de limón... de la parte que quieran, y que sea visible claro, del cuerpo de la bella exterminadora.—Los hombres gritaron eufóricos.—La cuota es de 100 yenes por vaso, y es un máximo de 2 vasos por persona. ¡Empecemos!

—¿En serio harán eso?—pregunto Miroku a su amigo.

—Bueno la que lo hace es Sango, ella lo invento. Tres noches por semana lo hacen, Kagome le ayuda.

Los hombres se formaban para realizar el reto y otros mas eran espectadores. Los que iban pasando tomaban la rebanada de limón del cuello, el abdomen, la cintura y la piernas de Sango. El solo verla hacer ese juego era erótico. ¿Como seria jugarlo?

—Dijiste que lo hacen tres veces a la semana, ¿Que días?—pregunto tratando de ocultar su interés, inútilmente.

—Jueves, viernes y sábado.—respondió haciendo memoria. Miro a su amigo con picardía.—¿Porque? ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Antes de responder, dirigió su mirada azul a la castaña, que parecía muy divertida con el juego. Por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron. Miroku se decidió que intentaría ese reto mañana, y si era posible también intentaría algo mas con la exterminadora.

—Es posible. Muy posible.

 _Rato después..._

Faltaba poco para concluir con el reto del tequila. Los que participaron, y hasta los que no, estaban muy animados. Inuyasha y Miroku luego de unas cuantas cervezas mas, miraban la escena divertidos, la desesperación de esos hombres era increíble. Aunque el ojiazul se sentia algo celoso por no poder hacer el reto, tenia una buena idea para hacerlo.

—Bueno, como ya es costumbre, siempre hay dos afortunados que, aunque no se inscribieron, pueden hacer el reto.—la pelinegra al decir esto, enseguida se escucharon los gritos de los hombres, tratando de llamar su atención.—¡Pero...! Eso no lo decido yo. Los tiene que escoger ella.—dijo señalando a Sango, quien saludo divertida por la actitud de los sujetos.

—Se que todos se portaron bien, pero voy a escoger a los que se portaron muy muy bien.—la castaña, aun sentada sobre la barra, comenzó a buscar con la vista, a pesar de que ya tenia a dos en mente.—Ustedes.—dijo señalando a su derecha.

—¿Que?—dijo Inuyasha. Miroku se ahogo con la cerveza y comenzó a toser levemente.

—Si, los dos.—dijo demandante. Kagome no sabia como reírse.—No es la primera vez que juegas conmigo Inu.

 _No es la primera vez para mi, pero si para Miroku. ¿Que pretendes, Sango?_ Pensaba el ojidorado, medio preocupado y nervioso.

 _Ya se que tramas, Sango._ Pensó Kagome cuando se dio cuenta de la idea de su amiga. Inuyasha no era la primera vez que jugaba, ella había sido testigo de las otras veces claro esta, pero lo que Sango quería era llegar hasta Miroku sin que fuera muy evidente y para eso necesitaba a Inuyasha. Una estrategia sutil pero muy astuta.

—¿Que estas haciendo?—susurro Inuyasha a Sango cuando llego hasta ella.

—Para algo tienes que serme de ayuda, cuñadito.—dijo igualmente, señalando disimuladamente hacia su amigo. Inuyasha entendió todo. Solo sonrió y asintió.—Bien, ¿Donde quieres que sea?—pregunto refiriéndose al limón.

—Donde siempre.

Sango se recostó sobre la barra, su amiga puso la rebanada de limón donde siempre que jugaba con Inuyasha. En su abdomen. Kagome preparo el vaso y se lo entrego a su novio junto con el salero. Sango no podía evitar reírse, solía tener muchas cosquillas.

Inuyasha comió la sal, bebió el trago y tomo la rebanada de limón. Ganándose los aplausos del publico alrededor. Ayudo a su amiga a incorporarse de nuevo, le pago los 100 por el trago y chocaron las manos.

Para Sango, él era una de las personas que mas confiaba, a pesar de conocerlo en tan poco tiempo. Así que para ellos no había nada de erótico o lujurioso en el reto, solo era un juego entre amigos.

—Miroku.—llamo Inuyasha.

El mencionado llego junto a la castaña, se miraron frente a frente, desafiantes.

—Sirva dos vasos señorita, por favor.—pidió, dirigiéndose a Kagome, sin quitar la mirada de la muchacha frente a él.

—Que rudo, empezar con dos tragos.—dijo Sango.

—De hecho, uno es para mi... y el otro para ti. Yo invito.—dijo confiado, pagando los tragos a Kagome.

Sango lo miro con un poco de impresión, recordando la conversación que habían tenido antes. _Empieza por invitarme un trago_. Le había tomado la palabra. Sutil pero astuto, muy astuto. ¿En que momento se cambiaron las estrategias?

—Pero...—dijo sacando de pensamientos a la castaña.—Sera solo una rebanada de limón.—Sango lo miro confundida, mientras él parecía regocijarse en eso.—Tu y yo, la compartiremos. Desde tu boca.

Hay estaba. Ese era su plan. ¿Quien era el estratega, él o ella?

Ahora todo tenia sentido para Sango. Lo que Miroku quería era un beso, aunque fuera indirecto, era un beso al fin y al cabo. Viéndole la lógica al asunto, no importa como, terminarían tocando los labios del otro. Solo esperaba controlarse para no subir de nivel ese beso.

—Bien, que empiece el reto.

Comieron la sal, al mismo tiempo. Hicieron un sutil brindis al tomar el tequila. Sango sujeto el limón con sus labios y dientes, se acerco mas a Miroku y como era de inevitable sus labios se tocaron. Inicio como un beso suave, se fue poniendo un poco mas intenso comenzando una lucha silenciosa por quien mordía primero el limón o hacer mas duradero el contacto, lo que ocurra primero.

La verdad era que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, pero debían hacerlo. Sango fue la primera en separarse, llevándose su mitad de limón. Eso no era lo que planeo, pero estaba complacida.

Miroku por otro lado, estaba aliviado y sorprendido de su autocontrol. Si ese beso se hubiera extendido, lo mas probable es que habría arrinconado contra la barra a la castaña, intensificando mucho mas el beso. Estaba satisfecho, por ahora, pero él quería mas.

:-:

El reloj marcaba cerca de las 2 am, y los chicos seguían en el local. A pesar de que las muchachas tenían ocupaciones, cada vez que podían charlaban. Sobre todo Miroku que no deja la oportunidad de conversar o coquetearle a Sango. Cada vez que la castaña reía, era como música para sus oídos. Ambos se divertían hablando de temas triviales o cualquier cosa. A pesar de la actitud ruda que mostraba Sango, era una chica simpática y extrovertida. Miroku estaba determinado a saber mas sobre esa mujer que había llamado tanto su atención.

—Ya podemos irnos.—dijo Kagome llegando con Sango. Ambas se habían cambiado de ropa. Kagome vestía pantalón jeans azul obscuro, una blusa color crema y una chaqueta. Sango traía pantalón jeans negro ajustado, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta llegar a la salida que da a la calle fuera del bar.

—San.—llamo la azabache a su amiga.—Cuando llegues, revisa que los chicos hayan hecho una parte de sus tareas. Si dejaron algo dulce tirado, por favor limpíalo. Y lo mas importante... ve que no hayan roto nada, de nuevo.—suplico.

—Descuida, si rompieron algo, mas les vale ocultarlo bien, porque siguen castigados por romper mi vaso de coca-cola edición aniversario.—dijo con enojo.—Los haré limpiar mi habitación el domingo.—Kagome solo rió.

—Aff! Olvide que tengo que llevarte Miroku.—dijo frustrado el ojidorado.

—Que esperabas al haberme traído contigo.—dijo con obviedad por lo distraído que era su amigo.

—Miroku tiene razón, Inuyasha. Además no hay problema.

—Ohm... Yo puedo llevarlo.—todos dirigieron su atención a Sango, algo impresionados.—Si Miroku esta de acuerdo, claro.

—¡Si! Encantado de aceptar su oferta, Sango.—dijo el ojiazul, aclarando su garganta y disimulando su entusiasmo.

—Pero, San, ¿Que hay de los chicos?—pregunto la pelinegra preocupada. Si Sango se iba sola con Miroku, puede que tampoco llegara a casa esa noche.

—Oh, vamos, Kag. No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que llegamos tarde, ellos estarán bien.—respondió restándole importancia al tema.—Solo llevare a Miroku donde vive, y luego me regreso directo a casa. ¿Esta bien?—su amiga solo asintió con duda.

—Bien, esta solucionado.—dijo Inuyasha.—Ya podemos irnos, cariño.

La pareja se despidió, subiendo al auto del peliplata. Arrancaron y se fueron perdiendo en la distancia de la calle.

—Vamos.—dijo Sango comenzando a caminar a paso lento.

—Ustedes no se separan mucho, ¿Verdad?—pregunto Miroku siguiendo el paso de la castaña.

—¿Kagome y yo?—él solo asintió.—Pues no, no mucho. Vivimos juntas. Me refiero al mismo condominio.

—Por eso estaba tan preocupada antes de irse.

—No tanto. Se preocupa porque tenemos hermanos en casa.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Uno, Kohaku, tiene 11 años. Kag también tiene uno de 9 años, Souta. Yo vivo con mi hermano y ella con el suyo, pero los chicos se la pasan juntos ya que vivimos en el mismo piso.—comento, mientras daban vuelta a la esquina.—Así que cuando alguna llega tarde o pasa la noche fuera, la otra debe cuidar y vigilar a los niños.

—Entiendo.—dijo mientras procesaba la información. Sango no había mencionado a sus padres, pero no preguntaría, no quería que se rompiera esa agradable conversación.—A todo esto, ¿A donde vamos?

—Al estacionamiento, claro.—rió divertida, caminando mas rápido.—No pensaste que no iríamos caminando, ¿o si?

Miroku solo sonrió y acelero el paso para alcanzarla.

Llegaron a un viejo estacionamiento cercado, se parecía a un deshuesadero de chatarra. El lugar era vigilado por un señor de unos 60 años talvez, que abrió la reja al ver llegar a Sango.

—Buenas noches, Joi.—dijo alegre.

—Dirás buenos días.—respondió el sujeto, dando a entender que era madrugada.

—Como sea.—restándole importancia.—Ten.—dijo entregándole una bolsa con panecillos dulces que saco de su bolso.

—Gracias, querida.—le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Mañana te traigo lo que me quede de tequila.

—¿Aun sigues con ese juego?

—Gracias a eso te pago semanal.—el hombre solo asintió y se retiro.

—¿El es el vigilante de este lugar?—pregunto cuando se quedo solo con la morena.

—No solo eso, vive aquí.—dijo caminando.—Esto es todo lo que tiene, y a pesar de ser un borracho, es buena persona. Le pago para cuidar a mi bebé.

Miroku se confundió mas de lo que a estaba ¿Escucho bien? ¿Bebé?

—Mejor te muestro.—le causo gracia su cara de confusión, aunque no era el primero que reaccionaba así por el comentario que había dicho. Tiro de una gran manta gruesa que cubría su transporte.—Este es mi bebé.

La impresión en su rostro no se iba. Una motocicleta Kawasaki negra. Pero estaba mas impresionado por el hecho de que una chica como Sango conducía una motocicleta como esa.

—Wow... es increíble.—a pesar de no ser muy fan de las motocicletas, admitía que era bastante hermosa y genial.—Pero debo preguntar. ¿Como es que una chica, tan linda, como tú...—Sango sonrió por el alago.—Maneja una Kawasaki y no un automóvil?

—Fue un regalo y a mi me gusto desde que la vi.—explico entregándole un casco.—Además, no solo los hombres lucen bien en una de estas.—se puso el casco y subió sobre la motocicleta.

—¿Esa es la única razón?—imitando su acción.

—Bueno... también es porque... me gusta la velocidad.—dijo con un tono en doble sentido, que Miroku entendió.—Sujetate de mi cintura y si te pasas de listo, te dejare en una esquina.

—Tranquila, puedo comportarme hasta que lleguemos.—Sango soltó una carcajada, que lo iso reír también. Se sujeto firmemente de su cintura, pegándola mas hacia él.

Sango encendió la motocicleta, cuando Miroku le dijo la dirección, se despidió del vigilante.

—Hasta mañana, Joi.—dijo saliendo.

—Ve con cuidado.—dijo despidiéndose, ya cuando ella había arrancado a gran velocidad.—Ay que niña esta.—negó con la cabeza.

:-:

Llevaban media hora conduciendo por las desoladas calles, a ser muy de madrugada ya casi no habían ni autos transitando. Cosa que aprovechaba Sango que manejaba 100 km, pero con sus precauciones. Cuando ya estaban a unas calles donde vivía Miroku, fue disminuyendo mas la velocidad. Llegando al fin a su destino.

—Wow, así que aquí vives.—dijo con impresión frente al portón eléctrico de la lujosa urbanización.

—Si, la quinta casa por la izquierda.—comento quitándose el casco y bajando de la motocicleta.

—Es muy lindo.—dijo imitando la acción del pelinegro.

—Se que es muy tarde, ¿Pero te gustaría pasar?—no quería que la noche terminara, tenia que intentarlo al menos.

—Me encantaría, pero ya debo volver con mis hermanos.—la verdad era que no quería irse, pero tenia que hacerlo.

—Descuida, entiendo. Sera otro dia.—ofreció esperando que ella entendiera que quería verla de nuevo.

—Un placer conocerte. Fue divertido.—dijo extendiendo su mano.

—También para mi lo fue, y también me divertí.—dijo tomando su mano, la llevo hasta sus labios, besando su dorso, tal como cuando se presentaron.

Sango se sonrojo levemente. _¿Que es lo que me pasa con este hombre? ¿Porque me pone tan nerviosa? ¿Porque quiero besarlo de nuevo? Parezco una niña de secundaria._ Pensó frustrada por sus emociones. Normalmente eso no le sucedía. ¿Que tenia este pelinegro de ojos zafiros, a demás de buen físico, para ponerla de ese modo?

 _¿Porque no puedo dejarla irse? ¿Porque quiero probar de nuevo con tantas ansias esos rosados labios?_ Pensaba con frustración, debatiéndose si soltarla o no. Se decidió por la segunda opción. La besaría corriendo el riesgo de que ella lo golpeara, pero no importa con tal de probar sus labios de nuevo.

Tiro de su mano, que aun sujetaba. La tomo por la cintura acercándola mas, y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Sango se sorprendió unos segundos, pero ella también quería eso, así que se dejo llevar. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de Miroku atrayéndolo mas, para profundizar el beso. Este no perdió la oportunidad, la pego mas a su cuerpo, haciendo que el beso se intensificara mas.

Sus lenguas se mezclaron, luchando por el control sobre la otra. Su sabor seguía siendo tequila con limón. Miroku no era muy fan del tequila, pero si era para poder saborear a Sango igual que en ese momento, se aseguraría de tener tequila para repetirlo.

Sango estaba extasiada, ese beso estaba avivando su calor corporal, eso y que las manos de Miroku habían llegado bajo su blusa y recorrían su espalda. Si seguían así, terminaría aceptando su oferta de entrar a su casa, y por Dios que no saldría hasta la mañana. Así que con un esfuerzo sobre-humano, rompió el beso, despacio, compartiendo su respiración agitada con él.

—Lo siento.—se disculpo. Sango lo miro confundida.—No podía dejarte ir sin hacerlo.

—No te disculpes. Yo también quería hacerlo.—dijo riendo levemente.

—Por suerte, tu paraste, porque yo no hubiera podido.—admitió sin soltarla.

—Tenia que hacerlo, o no llegaría a mi casa hoy.—ambos rieron.

—Suena a que esto se repetirá.

—Tal vez.—finalizo dándole un corto beso. Se subió a su kawasaki y emprendió marcha a su hogar.

Miroku suspiro pesadamente, mientras la veía alejarse a toda velocidad. Ese beso lo desconecto. Si el beso del reto del tequila lo había dejado con ganas de mas, este beso lo había dejado con la sangre hirviendo. Definitivamente se repetiría, y si era posible lo terminaría en su cama.

 **:-:**

 **Espero les guste, dejen sus review son gratis xDD**

 **Gracias a Yumipon, Jazmin L y Kasaki-chan, lamento la tardanza. :3**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	3. Nota URGENTE

_**Holiiss!**_ Lo sé no tengo perdón, ya casi un año que no actualizo, soy de lo peor. Pero descuiden ya estoy trabajando en el próximo, que va a tener lemon xDD seria mi primer lemon así que espero hacerlo bien y contar con su apoyo.

Mil gracias a todas por sus review's siempre me levantan el animo, aunque no lo crean, me alegra saber de ustedes que leen mi historia. Gracias gracias gracias a (Guest) lucesita que me ha estado esperando y comentando, lamento hacerte sufrir, ya casi viene el siguiente.

Gracias de nuevo a todas, nos leemos pronto, byyeee n.n

 ** _(Esta notita de auto-destruirá cuando actualice)_**


End file.
